New Super Mario World (NSMWu)
New Super Mario World is a side-scrolling 2.5D platform game. It is the fifth and latest installment in the New Super Mario Bros. series, a sub-series of the parent Super Mario platformer series. It's the sequel to New Super Mario Bros. U and New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe. It will be released on November 12th, 2021 in Japan, November 25th in America, December 5th in Europe, December the 7th in Oceania, December 10th in Switzerland and on December 13th in Iceland. It will be the first 2.5D Mario game in 9 years. Despite its name, the game does not take place in Dinosaur Land and has little to no relation to the original Super Mario World. Story There's ancient and obscure story regarding a ferocious tyrant, named Duke Orion, who 1500 years ago tried to take over the Kingdom by an obscure spell he came up with, threatning all around to trigger up the sadly famous Big-a-Boom, a gigantic and hot volcano. Peach's ancestors, however, with the help of the kings of the sorrounding kingdoms, managed to defeat him through the power of seven amulets, that since then managed to keep the whole land in peace and Big-a-Boom in check. However, Bowser discovered that story, and decided to take advantage of that: he orders his Koopalings to steal the seven amulets from their original site to bring havoc all across the kingdoms and get the power of the late Duke Orion to become the most powerful being ever seen. It's up to Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad to save the day. Gameplay This game's Gameplay will be similar to that of the other New Super Mario Bros. games, but many elements will return from early Super Mario Bros. games as well. Mario and Luigi, for example, will be capable to perform the Spin Jump with the same effects of Super Mario World. Peach will be a playable character, since Bowser won't kidnap her. A new Power-Up is introduced, too: the Super Kibble, wich will turn the player in his Dog form. In this form, they can dig, they can bite the enemies and they can run faster, as well as smell goods like Star Coins. Like most of the games of the main series, Bowser will be the main villain, and will be helped by the Koopalings again, wich will be found at the end of the first seven castles. Bowser Jr, like in New Super Mario Bros. 2, won't appear. An item inventory will appear, too. The player(s) will be capable to store a max. of 10 items. Enemy Course will have a gameplay similar to that of New Super Mario Bros. Wii, in fact the player(s) will have to collect 8 eggs, like the balloons in the aforementioned game. Unlike the previous games in the series, this game won't feature Toad Houses, but rather shops held by various characters. Yoshi's going to appear as well. There will be 4 species of Yoshis, the same from Super Mario World, with the blue one now capable of breathing ice instead of flying. Yoshi can be ridden, but this time, unlike the previous New Super Mario Bros. games and like Super Mario World, it can be taken out of the levels. Yoshi, though, won't get into the castles and the fortresses, like in Super Mario World. Baby Yoshis will return as well, but this time they won't have any special power - they will just grew up if they eat 5 enemies, just like to Super Mario World. Baby Green, Red, Yellow and Blue Yoshis will only appear as the prize for clearing an enemy course. A 4 players mod is disponible as well, wich will be similar to that of New Super Mario Bros. U. Unlike the aforementioned game, every single characters will be playable in single player mode. Playable Characters Yoshi Yoshis will appear in this game as well. Unlike the previous titles of the series, it will be possible to take Yoshi out of the levels. Baby Yoshis will return as well, but they won't have any special powers. They'll just grow up if they eat 5 enemies. Red Yoshis, Blue Yoshis and Yellow Yoshis won't appear in regular levels; they'll appear as the prize for clearing an enemy course. Worlds There will be an huge overworld, wich will connect all the worlds, like in Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros. U. There will be 8 regular worlds, 3 secret worlds, wich will work like shortcuts between worlds, a Special World and a Star World. There will be a total of 120 levels. Enemies New Enemies Returning Enemies Goombas= |-|Koopas= |-|Plants= |-|Grass= |-|Underground= |-|Sea= |-|Desert= |-|Snow= |-|Jungle= |-|Mountain= |-|Sky= |-|Haunted= |-|Artillery= |-|Lava and Castle= Bosses Fortress Bosses Castle Bosses Ghost House Bosses Those bosses will be ecountered inside some Ghost Houses. They'll guard the secret exit of those ghost houses. Levels W1= World 1: Kibble Valley |-|W2= World 2: Chocolate Wasteland |-|WA= World A: Yin-Yang Plateau |-|W3= World 3: Fruity Seaside |-|W4= World 4: Popsicle Glacier |-|WB= World B: Rotten Halls |-|W5= World 5: Crispy Jungle |-|W6= World 6: Sugary Canyon |-|WC= World C: Gear Factory |-|W7= World 7: Cotton Candy Clouds |-|W8= World 8: Bowser's Valley |-|WS= World S: Special World |-|W★= World ★: Star World Trasformations Items & Objects Stamps Like Super Mario 3D World, this game will feature stamps. There will be one stamp for each level. Other Mods Soundtrack Scrapped ideas *A lot of world ideas were discussed but scrapped afterwards **Those include a world based upon 1930s cartoons as well as a music-themed world, which would have likely replaced world A and B *Originally, fortresses would all have been guarded by Scoundrogoss; however, later in the development, more original bosses were added in the fortresses **On that note, originally the second fortress would have been guarded by an enached Spiny statue *Toadette was supposed to replace Toad as a playable character but was quickly scrapped *Popsicle Glacier was supposed to be the third world, and Fruity Seaside the fourth, switch Ludwig and Wendy as the third and fourth Koopaling respectively; that was however changed Credits * : for the Red Yoshi artwork * : for Baby Green Yoshi, Baby Red Yoshi and Baby Yellow Yoshi artworks * : for Blue Yoshi and Yellow Yoshi artworks * : for Dino Rhino artwork * : for Larry Amp, Targeting Huckit Crab, Lighty Beetle, Oriental Dragoneel * : for the Chief Chilly artwork * : for Lakithunder artwork Gallery New Super Mario World Logo2.png|The beta logo Bittermint.png|Oriental Dragoneel BossyBeetleV2.|Lighty Beetle Targeting Huckit Crab.png|Targeting Huckit Crab Larry Amp.png|Larry Amp Lemmy Bomb.png|Lemmy Bomb Passini-budino-cioccolato.jpg|Puddy Larrycopter.png|Larry Koopa driving his plane Category:Super Mario World Games Category:FOX Co. Category:Blizzard Studios Category:Creationary Critic Requests